


Canción de Invierno

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fundadores, M/M, Memorias que duelen, Seguir adelante, Segunda persona, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar se marcha de Hogwarts una noche de verano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canción de Invierno

Te vas una noche de verano cualquiera. No te despides de nadie, ni te llevas nada; es casi como si hubiese sido una idea repentina y la hubieses seguido por impulso. Pero eso sería muy Godric, y tú no eres así. Tu partida es algo planificado, algo que habías retrasado por tu propia debilidad, pero que ahora (que la decisión ha sido tomada, que Hogwarts va a abrir para aquellos indignos de su magia) es irrefrenable. 

Ellos deberían saberlo. 

Te vas, y pretendes que no duele abandonar el fruto de tus esfuerzos y— y a él. Pero si hubiese sido posible para ti evitar los sentimientos que te inspiraba, quizás nunca lo habrías amado. Quizás Godric Gryffindor no se habría transformado en una persona (tan) importante si tú te hubiese dado cuenta de cómo, lentamente, iba derrumbando una a una las paredes de tu alma. Pero para cuando te diste cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

Eso no importa ahora, te dices. Ahora que tu opinión ha sido rechazada y que tu sueño está siendo arrebatado de tus manos para ser entregado a gente impura. 

(el poder de la mayoría, tan injusto.)

Él te ha traicionado, te dices. 

El pensamiento te detiene sólo un rato en las puertas del castillo; el olor de las plantas y el calor de la magia y la estación inundándote. No debería doler tanto.

(pero lo hace)

Te marchas. Y pretendes que no estás huyendo, pretendes que en realidad jamás has sido herido y que es sólo la furia y la traición lo que agria tu boca y tu alma. 

(décadas después, rowena te diría que tu partida fue como la de una serpiente abandonando su piel, dejando todo atrás como si careciese de importancia.

—podrías haberte quedado, salazar

pero eso no es verdad. )

Él no va en tu busca, y tú tampoco en la suya. Te olvidas de las tardes bajo el sol (siempre débil) de Escocia, y de las noches entre sábanas enredadas. Te olvidas de las confesiones susurradas en pasillos ocultos y de la familiaridad.

 

(que fácil sería todo si fuese verdad)

 

O acaso no, acaso te casas con alguien a quien no amas, con la memoria de los besos de otro cuando la besas. Acaso nunca lo olvidas, a pesar de que siempre duele. 

Pero está bien. Tu vida está bien. A veces los bardos cantan canciones sobre Hogwarts y los grandes cuatro, a veces tu pequeña Leina las tararea. 

No vuelves a ver a Godric y está bien. 

A veces huir está bien- te repites.

(pero las memorias siguen presentes y es difícil olvidar a alguien que estuvo tan enredado en tu vida, en tu alma, en tu corazón,

—¿salazar?

—¿qué?

y sabes que es imposible olvidar su mirada, y su forma de hablar con los gestos, sin necesidad de decirlo. la manera en que te decía todo sin decir...

—nada)

**Author's Note:**

> Para el The Founders Fest de darkilluz en LJ, en respuesta al prompt de nyaza.


End file.
